A Christmas Tale
by lilmickey2008
Summary: David suprises Alex with a trip to Paris a week before Christmas. Of course, things take a turn when they are trapped there with no way of getting back. Well, things can't get any worse, right?
1. An Early Christmas Present Gone Wrong

**AN: This is my very first Christmas Story that I am doing, along with another Hannah Montana story within the same story. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: An Early Christmas Present Gone Wrong**

It was a week before Christmas, and the streets were filled with Christmas decorations, everyone was trying to get some last minute shopping done, and travel plans were already in motion and trips were going on like frantic. It was a really frenzied time. Well, things are known to be nuts around that time, so it was going to be a very, very interesting time ladies and gentlemen. Well, on with the main part of the story!

* * *

Back at Waverly Place, The Russos (those being Jerry, Theresa, and Max), along with Stella Bonasera, Louis Saint, and Lynn Falcone were sitting in the house, sharing stories. It was snowing fairly hard, but someone had to go and get the Christmas trees for both families. Those 'lucky' people were David Falcone, his girlfriend Alex Russo, and her older brother Justin. They figured that they should decorate the house while those three were off getting the tree.

"Jerry, do you think that it was wise sending Alex, Justin, and David to get the Christmas tree?" Louis asked his friend.

"Sure, besides, David can protect them if something goes wrong.

"I know. But what if they do something that blows their cover?" Louis asked. Jerry dropped what he was doing, and looked at his long time friend.

"Look, do you think that my daughter will honestly do something that will expose us?" Jerry asked him.

Louis just stared at him.

"Yeah, you are right about that." Jerry said. Why do you think that I sent Justin with them.

"I thought as much." Louis laughed, as he and his friends went back to join their families.

* * *

As the snow stared to come down a little harder, Alex was walking ahead, right towards his home, while her brother and her boyfriend were close behind, carrying the tree that they have bought.

"Jesus, Justin, lift with your knees." David groaned as his friend was walking with the head of the tree in his hands.

"Get off of my back, it is cold, it's snowing, and this thing isn't exactly light, you know!" Justin screamed.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Just carry and walk." David said back.

"Are you guys playing nice back there?" Alex teased, turning back to the both of them. David and Justin shared a look, and looked right at her.

"Just keep walking, just keep walking." Justin muttered to himself.

"Quit complaining and keep walking." David shot back. Justin jerked the tree that they were both carrying, and that sudden jerk caused him to fall right into a snow bank, disappearing completely.

Alex looked back, and rushed to her boyfriend's aid, while Justin was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh! David are you alright?" Alex said, kind of worried about her boyfriend.

Almost on cue, a large wolf creature raised out of the snow bank, looking really angry. Justin saw Rayzor looking down at him, and stopped laughing right on the spot.

Rayzor grabbed the tree in one hand, and began chasing Justin up the street. Justin, needless to say, was screaming like a sissy at that point.

"Wait for me!" Alex cried out, chasing after them.

* * *

Just as the Russos and their guests were finish putting up the Christmas decorations, Justin came sprinting into the restaurant, having the doors swing open and a gush of cold wind mixed with snow coming in after him.

"Shut the door!" Theresa screamed after him.

"Sorry!" Justin muttered, closing the doors, right after Alex managed to sneak in.

"Hey, where's the tree?" Jerry asked as she began to unbundle herself.

Alex pointed towards the door, and just then a large wolf covered in snow appeared, and began to tap on the window.

"Well, come on in." Louis said, as he began to squeeze in the home.

_No matter how many times I see that, I still can't believe that this is my brother's family. Wizards and a demon. _Stella said to herself.

Rayzor placed the tree in a corner, and shook himself dry all over the family in the main part of the restaurant.

"Hey!" That, and other words of discouragement for the giant wolf's actions were said as he sat with a large thud on the floor.

"What?"

* * *

Alex and David managed to get to the treelighting in Rockefeller Center. David looked at his girlfriend, and saw the glow in her face. Ever since they were little kids, whenever Christmas came around, she had this really happy and almost child like look on her face, filled with innocence. He knew exactly what he was going to do for her Christmas present. David smiled at her, and reached into his pocket.

"Ready to go?" David asked.

"Sure, let's go." Alex smiled, holding her coat to her chest.

David smiled. _Now it was time to spring the plan into action._

* * *

Alex was sound asleep in her room when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Alex opened her eyes, and saw that David was standing over her.

"David, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, now fully awake and sitting up in her bed.

"Shh. How about a little trip before Christmas?" David asked her.

"A trip? Where to?" Alex asked him.

"You'll see. Get dressed and we'll go." David said.

Alex smiled lightly at him, and quickly grabbed some jeans, a shirt, some shoes, and her coat and pulled them on.

"Close your eyes." David said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Just do it." David said again. Alex sighed, and closed her eyes. David pulled William's portkey out of his pocket.

"Well, here we go." David smiled. He started the portkey, and they were on their way...

* * *

It went from warm to cold in a matter of three seconds or less, so that meant that they were outside, again. Alex heard people talking in the background, and they weren't speaking English either.

"David, where are we?" Alex asked.

"We are somewhere very romantic." David said slyly.

"Okay, let me ask this again. David, where are we?" Alex asked again. David smiled, and took his hands off of her eyes. Alex looked ahead of her, and saw people walking around way down below, and people walking around talking in French.

"David, what is this?" Alex asked David once more, looking around at the steel girders on the building that they were standing on.

"The Eiffel Tower. Welcome to Paris!" David smiled. Alex looked around, and confirmed that they were indeed in Paris. Alex let out a squeal of excitement, and gave David a big kiss.

"Oh, my god. I always wanted to come here! Thank you!" Alex smiled.

Alex broke away and went to another side of the balcony, and stared out at the snowy scene before her.

David smiled, and he checked the portkey that he used to bring them here. David pulled it out of his back pocket, and looked at it.

Out of power. That meant they couldn't go anywhere unless this thing could charge, and how to charge this was something only William would know how to do.

"David, this place is so beautiful, I could stay here forever." Alex said.

"That might be happening..." David said in a nervous tone.

* * *

**AN: Nice, wasn't it? Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	2. WE'RE TRAPPED?

**AN: Well, now David has to tell Alex that their trip to the city of love is going to be a long one. How will she take it? Surprisingly well, honestly...**

**Chapter Two: WE'RE TRAPPED!**

You know, David has rarely made a mistake that was really going to cost him. When he made a really big mistake, he never did, but still, when he did make a big mistake, he was willing to do everything and anything to make it right. When he would mess up with Alex, he would do anything that she asked to get back into her good graces. David was now going to have to do something to rectify this situation before Alex panicked, or got really pissed at him, which was going to happen at some time.

* * *

As Alex continued to marvel at the sights on top of the Statue of Liberty, David's mind was in full panic mode. He knew that he messed up, and now what he had to do was to try and find a way to fix this mess before Alex found out, which of course he could not do.

_William might know what to do. _David thought with a smile. David used his jagan eye to find his friend and communicate with him.

_William, it's me, David._

_**David, where are you?**_

_Paris._

_**Paris? As in Paris, France?**_

_Yeah, that Paris._

_**How did you get there?**_

_I used the portkey to warp me and Alex here, but now it is out of energy, and we are trapped here. How can I get this thing to work!_

_**Calm down, Portkey's energy will return on their own when it is fully drained. That is the good news.**_

_What's the bad news, I wonder?_

_**It takes four days to recharge enough so that you two can get home.**_

_Great, how am I going to tell Alex about this little...mistake?_

_**Your problem, Romeo, not mine. See you on Christmas.**_

_Asshole..._

* * *

David looked in Alex's direction, and looked at her as she had a really big smile on her face. David knew that he had to break the news to her, and break it to her really soon. He figured that it would be really wise, and for his own safety, to break it to her in a public setting. Since he couldn't fly, (That was his buddy Michael's talent, not his) he figured that it was now time to bring his plan into action.

"Alex? How about some breakfast?" David asked her with a really false smile on his face.

"Okay where to?" Alex smiled at him.

"We'll find some place." David smiled.

Alex smiled back, and latched onto his arm. They were on their way, and David was still thinking about how to break the news to his girlfriend that they were going to be trapped here for a while...

* * *

David and Alex were sitting in a restaurant eating breakfast as various people were talking and having a good time. David was really nervous because he had something bad to tell her. David sighed, and looked around with a nervous look on her face. Alex seemed to notice this, though.

"David, what's wrong, you are looking nervous for some reason." Alex told him. David took a deep breath, and told her what was bothering him.

"Alex, I have something to tell you." David said.

"Okay, what is it?" Alex asked.

"Well, see, the portkey I used to bring us here is completely out of energy, and that means that it wouldn't work." David said.

"Okay." Alex said, still smiling. She didn't know what that meant. David was going to have to tell her straight up.

"Alex, with out the portkey working, we can't get back to New York until Christmas Day." David said, bracing himself for her reaction. Alex smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock and terror.

"WHAT! WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!" Alex screamed, getting the attention of pretty much everyone in the restaurant.

"Yeah, pretty much." David answered, trying to calm her down and to avoid any further embarrassment. David didn't know what she was going to do next.

"David, what are we going to do now? Where are we going to sleep? What are we going to do to survive in this city until we can get back?" Alex asked him in a calm, but still shaky voice.

"Don't worry, I have all that in mind." David asked, pulling out a card, and handing it to her.

"What is this?" Alex asked him.

"A hotel room key." David said. "William owns a hotel out here, and when I met him, he told me that I could get a room there anytime that I wanted to."

"Great. Now we have a place to stay, but what about everything else?" Alex asked him.

"Well, we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it." David said with a smile.

* * *

"Hello?" Louis said into his cell phone.

"Hi, favorite man of mine." David said in an usually cheerful tone of voice.

"Alright, what did you do now?" Louis asked his friend.

"What makes you think that I did something wrong?" David asked in an innocent voice.

"Whenever you talk to me like that, you did something wrong." Louis answered. "Now, what did you do now?"

"Me and Alex are trapped in Paris until Christmas." David said. He could hear Louis sigh on the other end, and Lynn laugh out loud.

"Great, how are you getting back?" Louis asked him.

"I have the portkey, and when it fully charges, we will be back." David said.

"Alright, I guess that I will see you then." Louis said.

"See you." David said, hanging up his phone. David knew that whenever he was in a situation like this, it always had a big surprise for him in the end. Good or bad, who knows how this was going to end? All David could do was sit here, and wonder just what this adventure in Paris was going to bring the young couple.

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for more!**


	3. The First Day and Night Hijinks

**AN: David and Alex find themselves now trying to find some time until they are able to leave Paris. Well, this ought to be very interesting...**

**Chapter Three: The First Night and Day Hijinks **

Alex threw herself onto their bed, and sighed loudly. David could tell that she was happy that they were in the city of love, but she thought that this was going to be a temporary visit, now they were trapped here until Christmas Morning at the latest. David gave the sunset one look, and joined his girlfriend, sighing, and laying right next to her.

"Look, I am sorry about this whole episode, but I am going to make it up to you." David told Alex, and she looked over at him.

"It's not that." Alex said, placing her head on her hand and propping herself on her elbow so that she was looking down at him. "The thing is that I am going to miss being with my family until Christmas Morning, and long after that probably."

"The only blood family I have is my sister. You know that my mom and dad are dead and gone." David said sadly. Alex smiled sweetly, and gave him a quick kiss.

"You have me." Alex smiled. David returned the affection, and pulled her close to him.

"I know, and I am grateful for that single fact alone." David said.

Alex smiled again, and leaned in to give him another kiss.

* * *

While Alex was in the shower, getting ready for bed, David found himself trying to watch _It's a Wonderful Life _in French. He remembered that scene in _Home Alone_, and thought that was a joke for the movie.

Man, was he ever wrong.

Not only was that movie in French, so was everything else. David just sighed, and shut off the TV. He went over to the dresser, and found that there was only some men's clothes in there. David pulled a pair of sweats out of there, and a t-shirt as well. David took a t-shirt, and knocked on the door to give it to Alex.

"Alex? Here, this is the only thing that I could find that would fit you comfortably." David said in a loud enough voice so that Alex could hear him. Alex stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and stepped outside to grab it.

"Thanks." She said before heading back in to redress herself.

David gave her a quick nod, and headed back to the bed, and looked out at the night sky. He could see the Eiffel Tower lit up in the distance. As he sat there, he mentally wondered what was he going to do for the next four days with Alex here. Well, he had something in mind, but he really needed to plan it out first.

The bathroom door swung open, and Alex stepped out. She had her clothes folded in her arms, and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"So, is anything on TV?" Alex asked him as she took a seat next to him.

"Not unless you speak French." David answered. "So, Alex, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I would like to do some shopping." Alex answered.

"Of course." David laughed.

"Just what does that mean?" Alex asked, playfully punching him.

"Everywhere we go, you want to do some shopping." David shot back.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Alright, if I can't go shopping tomorrow, what can we do?" Alex asked him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I will come up with some plans." David said with a smile.

"Great, can't wait to see what you come up with." Alex said.

"You will be happy, that is for sure." David said, kissing her goodnight. Alex snuggled up against David, and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning, and felt a slight chill blowing into the room. Breaking away from the sleeping demon besides her, Alex walked across the chilly rug, and opened the blinds.

There to her amazement, the scene in front of her was like something out of a winter wonderland. Everything, including their balcony was covered in snow. Alex never saw a sight more beautiful than this. She looked back, and saw David sleeping in their bed peacefully. Alex let a mischievous smile grow across her face. She knew how to wake him up. She scooped up a handful of snow, and tiptoed over to where he slept. She carefully pulled back the sheets, and lifted up his sweat pants that he was sleeping in, and she shoved the snow down his pants. Almost immediately, David bolted up with a start. Alex fell back, laughing hysterically.

"Nice to see that you are up." Alex said through the laughter. "Well, now that you know, it snowed last night. Go take a look!"

David growled, and ran after Alex, but she ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Alex said in a sing song voice. David just growled loudly, and went back to bed.

* * *

Alex and David were walking through the snow covered city of love, just taking in the lights. They didn't even have to do something today, all they were doing was sight seeing. Alex broke her arms from around David's right one, and walked ahead. She began to look in various stores and whatnot with items that piqued her interest.

David just watched from a distance. Then he remembered what she did earlier this morning, and a sly grin crossed his face. He scooped up a lot of snow, made it into a ball, and flung it at her. It hit the brunette with a thud, and she turned and looked at the guilty party with a scowl on her face.

"Payback." David said with a smile. Alex scowled and began to run at him with snowballs in her hands herself.

_Crap, I got her riled up. Time to run, wolf!_ David said as he began to run while Alex began to pelt him with snowballs.

* * *

**AN: Well, nothing of importance happened in this chapter. Don't worry, something might happen in the next one, so be on the lookout for that one.**


	4. Sweetest Liberties Revisited

**AN: Well, as the two love birds return to their hotel room, they reflect on their past together, which was not all crystal clear and happy.**

**Chapter Four: The Sweetest Liberties Revisited**

David and Alex were laughing and throwing snow at each other as they returned. David threw off his coat and jacket and watched them landed on the chair in the room. Alex stripped down to her only clothes that she brought with her on this trip, and fell on the bed beside David. She let out a relaxed sigh, and looked towards him.

"Man, that was relaxing." Alex said. "You know, until you hit me with a snowball."

"Payback from this morning." David answered. "Just what were you thinking when you did that to me?"

"Well, I just wanted to have a little fun, and I wanted to get you up for the day, of course, it worked." Alex smiled.

"Ha, ha. My girlfriend is a comedian." David laughed. Alex smiled warmly at him, and wrapped herself around him. She sighed constantly, and wondered what was on his mind.

"Who would have thought that we would end up as a couple, let alone lying here together in Paris during Christmastime?" Alex asked in a sleepy tone.

"I sort of did." David said. "I always had some feelings for you, and what really made me actually think about love was when Merlin took you hostage. If anything had happened to you by his hands, I would have killed him with my bare hands."

"That was a really scary time that I don't want to think about ever again." Alex stated, pulling closer to David.

David looked down at Alex, and realized that she fell asleep. David just kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep himself, flashing back to the time when every thing changed for the two of them.

* * *

**TWO YEARS EARLIER...**

_Alex found herself in a dark basement, tied to a pole with some type of rope that was draining her magic powers. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying for a long time, and her face hurt and was bruised from when Merlin slapped her hard a few hours earlier. Speaking of the devil, Merlin left to go and heckle her parents about he having their only daughter in his grasp. What he was going to do to her was the main question. She saw two other demons looking on, watching her like she was a piece of meat. She knew what they had in mind, and it wasn't going to be pretty._

"_Well, what do we have here? A really pretty little girl all tied up?" One demon said, running his claws through her black hair. Alex flinched away, and the other demon yanked her head hard, and forced her to look in their eyes. _

"_Since Merlin is going to be gone for a while, let's have a little fun, shall we?" The other demon laughed. Alex began to kick wildly as they began to unbutton her shirt, exposing her bra. Just as they were making a motion for her pants..._

_BOOM._

"_What in the hell was that!" One of the demons screamed. When they looked around, a metal bat came into contact with their heads, and they fell to the ground with a loud thud. Alex's eyes were met with a familiar pair of brown ones._

"_Hey, pretty, sorry it took so long. Let's get you out of here." David, her long time friend said. As soon as David untied her from the pole that she was tied to, Alex threw her arms around him, and cried._

"_Don't worry, things are going to be alright." David said smoothly. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get her out of here..._

* * *

Alex snapped awake, and realized that she was sleeping in David's arms. She shook off that terrible memory of what happened to her a few years earlier, and snuggled closer to David, wondering what he was dreaming about...

* * *

_It was springtime in New York, and 10 year old Alex was sitting outside her home, watching various people walk around her home. She looked up at the orange sky, and thought about her friend David. He had a really hard life growing up, but the one thing that she really liked about him was that he always had a smile on his face about something. As she was deep in the thoughts in her mind, David strolled up, and sat next to her._

"_Hey, sunshine. What's up?" David smiled, placing his New York Yankee hat on her head. Alex smiled, and placed the hat back on his head._

"_David, how are you feeling?" Alex asked._

"_Fine, all things considering." David answered. Alex crossed her legs, and continued._

"_I was just wondering, you know, because you have been feeling really down lately." Alex asked._

"_Louis has been going on about my mom and dad a lot lately. It has gotten so bad that I had to get out and walk around to clear my head. What do you know? I ended up here." David said with a slight smile._

"_David, I am sorry for what happened to you, and I am here when you need to talk, okay?" Alex said._

"_Sure." David said. "Today was mom's birthday, you know. It just get's to me sometimes. I am grateful for Louis and Villo, no question about it, but I just miss having a normal family and a normal family life sometimes, you know?"_

_Alex looked at him, and saw a tear rolling down his cheek. Alex just leaned in, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. David just blushed, and hugged his friend tightly._

"_Thanks, I needed that." David said with a smile. _

"_No problem." Alex said, returning the affection._

* * *

**AN: A sweet ending to the chapter. Keep reading for more!**


	5. Christmas Eve

**AN: Well, this is the second to last chapter for this story. Things are going to get a little hot in this one, so you are warned...**

**Chapter Five: Christmas Eve**

Alex knew that today was Christmas Eve. The minute that she woke up, she felt and knew that today was the day. She looked over at David, and smiled as the sleeping boy beside her. She ran her hand through his smooth, medium length black hair, and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss, and sat up, stretching and yawning as she did so. David moved around a little bit, and opened his eyes in a sleepy way.

"So, what's up for today?" Alex asked him, laying right next to him.

"Well we are going to head to a nearby mall, and there is a Christmas Eve party here in the hotel." David said.

"Well, I can't believe that you are actually taking me to a nearby mall, seeing as how I take all day shopping." Alex said in a mock angry tone.

"Well you know how women are." David teased. Alex growled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Get up and get ready, you jerk." Alex smiled. She kicked off the sheets, and David watched her bare legs as she walked into the bathroom. David sighed and began to get ready himself.

* * *

Alex and David were walking arm in arm around the mall, arm in arm. This was their first time in a mall in Paris, so they were really surprised at the amount of stores that were normally in a mall in New York that was in the mall in which they were visiting. Alex spotted a store that caught her eye. She knew what she was going to give David for Christmas. David noticed the smile on his girlfriend's face.

"What is going through that mind of yours?" David asked Alex with a smile.

"Don't worry, I am going to give you a present that you won't ever forget." Alex said. She gave him a kiss, and disappeared into a store. David looked at the mannequins from outside, and saw that it was an lingerie store. Perfect. David's mind almost wondered what Alex was doing in there, then he stopped himself, not wanting another island situation.

"Let me get out of here before my mind goes down that road again." David said, walking into a nearby store.

* * *

David was nose deep in a book about French literature when he felt someone stand right before him. David looked up, and saw a familiar looking girl holding three bags, with a smile on her face.

"I take it that you are done with shopping." David said to his girlfriend.

"Yes." Alex smiled, taking a seat next to him. David sat his book down, and looked at the bags that she was carrying. When he reached for one, Alex slapped his hand.

"What was that for?" David asked her.

"This is a surprise for later." Alex said.

"So that is my Christmas present, right?" David asked.

"Yeah, it is. Whether you get it is still up for debate." Alex said with a smile.

"I have been good, so I think I should get it." David said teasingly.

"Don't worry, you will." Alex said, giving him a kiss. "We better get back, because it is getting late."

"Yeah, the dinner at the hotel is starting soon." David smiled. "Let's get back."

* * *

David dressed himself in some black slacks, some nice shoes, and a matching dress shirt. Alex dressed herself in a small skirt, a nice white shirt, and a pair of high heels. David and Alex took their seat at the restaurant in the hotel lobby, and watched the Christmas show that they were presenting. It was a comedy type of show that had them laughing the whole time. They were having a good time, having dinner, and drinking some wine, not a lot, mind you. After the show in the restaurant was over, the young couple found themselves in the relaxing room of the hotel, with a fireplace in front of them.

"David, what did you want for Christmas?" Alex asked him as the fire cackled in front of them.

"I got what I wanted." David said. "I got to spend a few days in the city of love with the person that I love. What else can any body ask for?"

"Well, the evening isn't over yet." Alex said.

"Really? What else is there?" David asked her. Alex stood up, and gave him a light kiss.

"Follow me back to our room and see." Alex smiled, taking his hand and leading him back towards their hotel room.

* * *

David opened the door to their hotel room, and took a seat on their bed. Alex sat right next to him, smiling as well.

"So." David said, breaking the silence.

"So." Alex smiled, repeating what he said a second earlier. "I remember our first Christmas together."

"I remember too." David said. "You caught me under the mistletoe at the Christmas Party at your house."

"And everyone caught us kissing. Yeah, I remember that." David smiled and laughed. Alex rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"David, would you have ever guessed that we would have ended up together?" Alex asked him.

"I am glad that we are." David said. "We had some bumps along the way, and things weren't always perfect, but love got us through it."

"Yeah, you are right about that." Alex smiled. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa, what was that for?" David asked her.

"You'll see." Alex smiled. She stood up and made as if she was going to get undressed for bed, then she stopped.

"Well?" Alex smiled.

"Well what?" David asked.

"I am not going to get undressed unless you are." Alex said with a smile.

"Fine." David said, taking off his shoes.

Alex smiled and did the same thing with her heels. David moaned, and took off his shirt, leaving only his t-shirt on. Alex smiled, and took off her earrings.

"You are not playing fair." David moaned.

"Tough." Alex teased, sticking out her tongue at him. David smiled, and took off his t-shirt, exposing his muscled and toned chest to her, as well as some faint scars.

"Nice." Alex said with a clap. "Now, give me a little dance."

David looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Just kidding." Alex laughed. She slowly began to undo her shirt, which revealed the black lace bra that she bought earlier that day.

"I'll be right back." Alex said, giving him a kiss before she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

David found himself laying on the bed in his boxers, staring at the ceiling. He thought about all the things that he and Alex experienced, heartbreak, various villains that tried to kill them and their families. Then he thought more about the girl that was here with him today. He thought about that first kiss that they shared back when they were only in preschool. Who would have thought that nearly 15 years later they would be sharing a hotel room in Paris on this Christmas Eve?

David was snapped out of his thoughts when Alex laid on the sheets right next to him, only wearing her lace underwear.

"You...look nice." David managed to get out, still in awe at her beauty and how she has grown into a lovely young woman.

"Thanks." Alex said, returning the compliment. "David, I know what I want for Christmas."

"What?" David asked.

"You." Alex stated. David was startled when Alex laid right on top of him, kissing him intensely.

David broke the kiss, and just stared at her. "Alex, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure." Alex said, a gleam in her eyes. "I love you, David Falcone."

"I love you too, Alex Russo." David said back as Alex pulled herself closer to her boyfriend.

They ended up making love well into the night, right up until Christmas, and that was the best gift that each other could have gotten, and that was each other.

* * *

**AN: It has finally happened. Well, Final chapter is next. Thanks for reading!.**


	6. A Christmas Tale

**AN: Well, this is it for this story. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter Six: A Christmas Tale **

David slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head towards the window. Light was filtering in past the curtain, past the steady snow that was falling. David then turned to the sleeping beauty that was next to him. He smiled for two reasons, one, it was Christmas morning, and two, because they finally made love last night. David wanted to wake Alex up and tell her that he really loved her, but he figured that it would be better to let her sleep.

David pulled on his pajama bottoms, and walked over to the pair of jeans that he was wearing the day before. He pulled out his cell phone, and the portkey that he had. He quickly return to Alex's bedside, and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you." David whispered. He then retreated into the bathroom to make an very important call.

* * *

"Hey, David. Merry Christmas!" Stella said into the phone with a cheerful voice.

"Merry Christmas to you too." David returned. "Look, I have something important to ask you."

"Okay, shoot." Stella said.

"Last night, me and Alex had sex." David said in a whisper.

"Alright, did you use protection?" Stella said. David winced a little bit, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, we did." David said.

"Good." Stella replied, sighing with relief. "I won't say that you should have waited until you two have gotten married, but what I am going to say is that you can't play with a woman's emotions, because that will lead to some bad things, count on it."

"I love her." David said, breaking the silence. "We have known each other since preschool, so I know that we belong together."

"Great. Don't let her go." Stella said.

"Don't intend on it." David replied. "Also, please don't tell Louis about this."

"I won't, but you are going to have to eventually." Stella said sternly.

"I will." David smiled.

"You two better get back here, because Villo has been in the eggnog again." Stella said, pinching the bridge of her nose. There was a crash in the background, and David could hear Louis yelling a curse word at Villo, and the lion yelling back.

"Jesus, alright, we will be back soon." David said.

"Bye bye." Stella said, hanging up.

* * *

Alex calmly but slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. David was not next to her, and she wondered what happened to him. She had a really weird dream that David and her was in Paris having a really good time, then out of nowhere, they returned to their hotel room, and things really started to heat up. They started to kiss, one thing led to another, and they ended up having sex. She let out a sigh of relief, because that was only a dream. Right?

The minute that she sat up, she realized that what she was not dreaming any more, and what she dreamed about was no dream. It was real.

Alex fell back on the double bed, and let out a moan, and not like the moan that she let out last night. She felt mixed feelings about what happened last night. On one hand, she was not sorry about what happened last night. She loved him, and last night proved that he loved her as well. On the other hand, there was no way that she could take back what happened between them. This was a boy that she had known for almost 15 years, and they just had sex. There was no way around this now. They were going to have to talk about it.

She quietly pulled her underwear back on, and grabbed one of David's large shirts to put on. She looked towards the window, and saw the snow covered city of Paris. She quietly walked over to the window, and pulled the blinds back. She just looked at the beautiful scenery and became peaceful.

* * *

David could hear that Alex was up. He was so nervous that he heard her feet shuffling around on the carpet in the room. He knew that once he left, he was going to have to talk to Alex about what happened last night. Well, he knew that this was going to happen. Well, no going back now. David took a deep breath, and slowly opened the bathroom door...

* * *

David exited the bathroom, and almost on cue, David and Alex's eyes met. She smiled nervously at him, and he did the same. David walked up to her side, and joined her.

"So, how are you feeling?" David asked her.

"I'm feeling fine, why?" Alex asked him with a curious tone of voice.

"I was wondering if I did the wrong thing last night." David said. "I didn't push you into something that you didn't want to do, did I?"

"David, what happened last night was wonderful, and you didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do." Alex said, turning to him, and smiling.

"Are things going to change between us, now that we had sex?" David asked her.

"Kind of." Alex replied. "Change can be good, I mean we were just friends at one time, now we are boyfriend and girlfriend, now lovers."

"Man, I just had a scary thought, how are we going to tell Jerry and Theresa about this?" David moaned.

"We aren't. Not until the time is right." Alex answered.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too, David."

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

_David opened his eyes, and rolled over to see if his wife was beside him. When he saw that she wasn't there, he wondered where she went. He sat up, and looked at the digital clock. It read 2 AM in the morning. David sighed, and kicked off the sheets, and began wondering down the hall of his home. He stopped at his daughter's room, and peeked in. When he saw that she wasn't there, he figured that she must be in the living room with Alex. David smiled, and walked towards the living room. That is where he found them, right in front of the Christmas Tree, which was lit up and sparkling with decorations and lights._

_David looked towards the rocking chair, and saw his girls sitting there. Alex was calmly rocking back and forth, looking towards the lights on the Christmas tree, their daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms._

"_What are you doing up?" Alex asked him, snapping him out of his trance._

"_Is Selena sleep?" David asked, careful as to not disturb her._

"_Yeah, just went." Alex said, giving their seven month old a quick peck on the cheek. David just smiled at his family._

"_So, did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" Alex asked him with a smile._

"_Yeah. I got to spend time with my girls for this holiday, I couldn't be happier." David said with a smile._

"_Merry Christmas, David." Alex said._

"_Merry Christmas, Alex, and Merry Christmas to you too, Selena." David said, smiling at the both of them._

_This was their first Christmas as a family, and he hoped that it was going to be many more as one._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and I hope that everyone will have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
